Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger with reduced flow loss through the gap between the blade and housing.
Description of the Related Art
Turbochargers which are already known generally have a housing in which a shaft is mounted The shaft connects a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel. The turbine wheel and the compressor wheel have in each case multiple blades. Between the blade tips and the housing there is formed a small gap such that the blades can move without making contact with the housing. Each blade has a suction side and a pressure side. A loss flow from the pressure side to the suction side of the blade is generated by the gap between the blade and the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to specify an exhaust-gas turbocharger which, while being inexpensive to produce and assemble, can be operated with the greatest possible efficiency.
This object is achieved by the features of claim 1. The dependent claims relate to preferred refinements of the invention.